neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Sclera1/Antoine D'Coolette
'''Antoine D'Coolette' is a fictional character appearing in both the Sonic the Hedgehog TV series and comic series. He is a brown, male, anthropomorphic coyote with blond hair. He is occasionally depicted with a small mustache, although he has not been seen with one for some time. Although it was suggested that Antoine wore a hairpiece in the early issues of the comic, modern continuity has established it as his natural hair. He is usually depicted as slightly older than the rest of the main characters; his age is usually placed around 19, whereas the other characters are around 16. He has a very thick French accent that is expressed prominently in the text of the comic as well as by his animated voice actor, Rob Paulsen. He debuted in issue #0 of the comic's introductory series, and in episode 1 of the cartoon. In both media he is commonly called Ant; though originally intended as an insult it has become a friendly nickname. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' ("SatAM") Antoine Depardieu (known as Antoine D'Coolette outside of the SatAM show) was a member of the Freedom Fighters who fought against the evil Dr. Robotnik. In order to win the affection of Princess Sally, Antoine would pretend to be brave, but this always failed, and he was revealed as a self-important, cowardly, idiotic klutz. His romantic rival was Sonic the Hedgehog, who would make fun of Antoine for his shortcomings. Like most of the other "SatAM" characters, little is revealed about Antoine's past, only that he has known the other Freedom Fighters since childhood, and that he has some connection to the Royal Guard (likely through his father, as shown in the comics). According to Snively's computer files, Antoine had training as a squire in the "Delmont Province" during his youth. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (Archie Comics) Origins The Archie comic series reveals that Antoine's homeland is "Mercia", the equivalent of an amalgamation of France and England on the fictional planet Mobius. Antoine's life ambition is to be a great warrior like his father, the late General Armand D'Coolette. His father disappeared early in Antoine's life, and Antoine took to wearing his father's uniform in remembrance of him. Unbeknownst to him at the time, his father had been captured by Dr. Robotnik and roboticized. Antoine became one of the Freedom Fighters under Princess Sally, though his timid and fastidious nature seemed rather unsuited to the role of a rebel. Freedom Fighter Years of fighting against various enemies toughened Antoine up, and he soon became a valuable member of the Freedom Fighters. He participated in countless operations against Dr. Robotnik (later Eggman). Antoine's more notable exploits included saving his Roboticized father, and teaming up with Bunnie to uncover the true villain behind the "Endgame" assassination plot. He also defeated Evil Sonic following the criminal's escape from the No Zone, although at the time he believed it was merely Sonic in disguise (his friend having volunteered to play the role of villain for a day to bolster Antoine's reputation in front of the visiting General D'Coolette). Antoine's case of mistaken identity came back to haunt him when Evil Sonic kidnapped him and switched him for his Anti-Mobius counterpart Patch. Forced to wear the mask of his Prime counterpart, Patch worked behind the scenes to secure the throne of Acorn, even poisoning Antoine's father. Antoine meanwhile played the role of his Anti-Mobius self until Sonic finally discovered the switch and rescued him, sending Patch back to Anti-Mobius. Afterwards, he joined the Freedom Fighters in battle against Mammoth Mogul, Ixis Naugus, and the Destructix; he also participated in the sting operation that resulted in the capture of the two wizards, Nack the Weasel, Bark the Polar Bear, and Bean the Dynamite. Antoine later became one of the prisoners taken by Eggman during the destruction of Knothole Village, but was promptly liberated thanks to a quick rescue mission mounted by Sonic, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Tails, and NICOLE. He then joined his rescuers and fellow former captives in bringing down Dr. Robotnik's Egg Beater robot. Possible Future As is the case with many of the main characters, Antoine has been depicted as having counterparts in possible futures. He did not appear in either version of Mobius: 25 Years Later, but a rather distinguished looking, mustachioed Antoine appeared in the future in which NICOLE originated. Personality Antoine was initially portrayed as an arrogant and vain loser, but this is likely because he was simply proud and has no particular skills with which to compete with Sonic (who is often guilty of the same traits). Both characters seem to be maturing, though; with Antoine now married to Bunnie Rabbot, both he and Sonic have buried the hatchet and are no longer feuding. In the original TV series and the early comic issues, he is considerably lacking in bravery and machismo, but his personality becomes more cunning and fearless in the later issues of the comic, enough so that he was prepared if necessary, to take on a squad of ComBots armed only with his wit. When frightened or surprised, Antoine often exclaims "Mon dieu!", implying that he may be religious (a theory supported by his father's belief in the afterlife; though it is the French version of "My God!", as in an exclamation). He has a strong sense of duty and honor, instilled in him by his late father. Although he can be quite amorous, chivalry would not permit him to live with an unmarried female (in issue 168 he gently turned down an offer to room with Bunnie, as they were not formally wed until issue 175). Romance Antoine is known to have had a crush on Princess Sally, but she largely rebuffed his advances, taking offense at his demeanor (it can be argued that Antoine never really loved Sally but pursued her so intently because his father was a big proponent for their marriage). This led to a very early rivalry with Sonic. Although it got very testy at times (for example, Antoine had Sonic tried for treason after the latter was roboticized and restored to normal), it rarely interfered with their resistance to Robotnik or any other threat. He later became the boyfriend of Bunnie Rabbot, and the two had a steady relationship until he was replaced by Anti-Antoine. This version of Antoine masqueraded as him for a year, not only breaking up with Bunnie, but also attempting to usurp the throne of Knothole. Sonic later discovered the switch and brought Antoine back, sending Patch back to Anti-Mobius and allowing Antoine and Bunnie to start up again. Having lost none of their feelings for each other, the two were as close as ever, to the point of Bunnie coming with him at the time of his father's death. Recently he asked her to be his wife, to which she readily agreed, and he then requested that Sonic act as his best man (with Sally being the maid of honor at Bunnie's request). Although he became a little nervous, the wedding went off without a hitch, and he and Bunnie were finally wed. Abilities Antoine, despite his somewhat cowardly nature, is a skilled swordsman, his preferred weapon being a sabre. He is known to use logic in battle (he fought only to disarm his opponent when battling Sonic on Anti-Mobius, believing that if 'Evil' Sonic died he would be trapped there) and will back down if he thinks victory is impossible. He was formerly the pilot for the Freedom Fighters, but lately that role seems to have passed on to Tails. He is also bilingual, speaking both English and French. As a result of this, a running gag started in the SatAM cartoon series and continuing to this day involves Antoine using incorrect English words or phrases, the best example being when he shouted "Gringo!" when he mean to say "bingo," a fact Rotor corrected him on. Alternate forms As is the case with many characters in the comics, Antoine has several couterparts from alternate dimensions. The most prominent is Anti-Antoine/Patch, Antoine's Anti-Mobius self, so named because he wears an eye patch. They battled on their first meeting where Patch seems far more aggressive (getting angry when Antoine dodges an attack instead of striking back), but they later switched places courtesy of Scourge the Hedgehog, who at the time was known as Evil Sonic. Patch proceeded to wreak havoc in the guise of Antoine, but the problem was rectified and the two returned to their normal places. Twan-Du, a variant from the "Freedom Fighters Of The Galaxy" storyline, where that zone's Antoine had the appearance and abilities of Yondu, a character from the Guardians of the Galaxy comics. Category:Fictional coyotes Category:Animal superheroes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog blog posts Category:Blog posts